elton_johnfandomcom-20200213-history
Elton John discography
An extensive discography of English musician/singer-songwriter Elton John. Albums Studio albums This list includes the 29 studio albums released by Elton John along with their chart positions around the world, certifications and worldwide sales. The release dates shown are from the United Kingdom. Nuova pagina 1 Live albums Soundtracks, scores & theatre albums Compilations From the vault * 1979 The Thom Bell Sessions US #51 * 1989 The Complete Thom Bell Sessions * 2001 Prologue Tribute albums * Two Rooms: Celebrating the Songs of Elton John & Bernie Taupin (1991) * The Timeless Classics Of Elton John Performed By Studio 99 (2006) * Your Songs: Elton John Covers (2009) DVDs * The Very Best of Elton John (2000; original video released 1990) * Elton John Live in Barcelona (2000; original video released 1992) * Love Songs (2001; original video released 1995) * Classic Albums - Elton John: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (2001) * Elton John One Night Only: The Greatest Hits Live at Madison Square Garden (2001) * Live In Australia (2003?; original video released 1987) * To Russia with Elton (2004; original video released 1979) * Dream Ticket (DVD) 4-Disc Box Set (2004) * Two Rooms: Celebrating the Songs of Elton John & Bernie Taupin (2005; original video released 1991) * Elton 60 - Live at Madison Square Garden (2 DVD set) (2007) * Elton John: The Red Piano (2 DVD, 1 CD set; 1 Blu-Ray Disc, 2 CD set) (2008; Best Buy exclusive) Hollywood and Broadway Elton John has undertaken a series of projects in both film and musicals, applying his music writing talent: * In 1971, he wrote the soundtrack for the movie Friends * In 1972 he appeared in Marc Bolan's musical film Born to Boogie * In 1975, he appeared as the Pinball Wizard in Ken Russell's movie version of the rock opera Tommy * In 1990 he recorded two songs, one for each movie: "You Gotta Love Someone" for Days of Thunder and "Measure of a Man" for Rocky V. * In 1994 he recorded two songs for Four Weddings and a Funeral, "But Not for Me" and "Chapel of Love" * In 1994 with Tim Rice he wrote songs for Walt Disney's The Lion King * In 1998 with Tim Rice he composed the music for the Disney production of Aida. They received the Tony Award for Best Original Score and the Grammy Award for Best Musical Show Album * In 1999 John wrote the score for The Muse * In 2000 he composed songs for DreamWorks' animated film The Road to El Dorado * In 2001, his 1970s songs "Tiny Dancer" and "Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters" were featured on the Almost Famous soundtrack * In 2001, he appeared as animated character John in the popular children's television series Bob the Builder, in an episode called "A Christmas to Remember" * In 2003 his song "The Heart of Every Girl" was featured as the end title song for Mona Lisa Smile * In 2005 "My Father's Gun" (from the Tumbleweed Connection album), was featured in Elizabethtown * In 2005 John composed music for the UK West End production of Billy Elliot the Musical (2005) with Lee Hall * In 2006 he composed the music for the short-lived Broadway musical Lestat: The musical * In 2008 with Baz Luhrmann he composed "The Drover's Ballad" for the film Australia Singles 1960s and 70s 1980s 1990s 2000s A"Where We Both Say Goodbye" peaked at #38 on U.S. Hot Country Songs.